OLVIDANDO Y RECUPERANDO
by Angeblich Schriftsteller
Summary: el diciembredel año en que Edward se va Bella ella tiene a un muy peculiar familiar con ella, Edward regresa en febrero, pero ella ya no lo recuerda, ahora el tendra que enamorarla otra vez, pasando los obstaculos que ponen en su camino
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Su amor se fue,

Se ha quedado sola,

Soy su única esperanza,

Y se que lo mejor es olvidar y dejar en el pasado,

Pero, ¿podrá? ¿Lo olvidará?,

Las respuestas son simples,

NO LO SE,

Pero se, que por ella,

Doy hasta mi vida

Porque en mi vida,

No hay nada más importante,

Que ella, mi prima,

La única que tengo en este mundo,

La única con la que hablo,

La única a la que le puedo reparar su vida,

Y si esta en mis manos poder hacerla feliz,

Pues eso haré…

Me llamo Marina Charlotte Isabell Isabella Elizabeth Masen Lotarge Pierce Salvatore Fortonge y soy prima de Isabella Swan, yo haré que lo olvide…que su vida sea mejor, lo primero en muchos años que hago en bien de alguien mas, espero y no me juzguen…… porque cuando amas a alguien lo único que quieres es verlo feliz, pongan mucha atención que esto les puede pasar a ustedes también……….

* * *

**HOLA SOY YO LA MISMA DE ME GUSTAS Y TE ¿GUSTO? DE LOS QUE NO HAYAN LEIDO ESA HISTORIA (EN PROGRESO) NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE TODO ESTA BIEN.......BUENO TRAIA RENDANDO ESTA HISTORIA DESDE HACE MUCHO Y HASTA QUE LA ESCRIBIERA O SUBIERA PODRIA CONTINUAR LA OTRA.....ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.....**

**PARA PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, RECLAMOS Y/O SUGERENCIAS, ESTOY A SUS ORDENES: I-LOVE-A-VAMPIRES**


	2. CAP 1 VISITAS

**MARINA****POV:**

Bueno aquí estaba yo en un avión que me llevaría a Port Ángeles, iría a ver a mi prima, después de esa charla que tuve con Renee no me quedo de otra….

FLASH BACK….

-Aló-conteste rápido el teléfono de mi casa en Mystic Folks, con mis primos y nuestro tío.

-Con la señorita Fortonge, por favor-respondió algo apresurada, espero y por eso no haya reconocido mi voz

-ella habla ¿con quien tengo el gusto?- claro que se que me habla Renee solo quiero estar segura

-¡cariño! Soy tu tía Renee...-vaya que efusiva es esta mujer ni con el paso de los años cambia

-hola tía, que gusto ¿a que debo tu llamado?-por favor que no me diga que quiere que pase las vacaciones de navidad con ella si es así seguro Damon me mata…

-mi niña, ocupo que visites a tu prima, esta sufriendo mucho que creo que lo mejor sería que tu la ayudases a superarlo, ella confía ciegamente en ti…..-esperen mi prima, sufriendo solo eso necesito para dejar a Damon con la navidad es sus narices

-tía…tía, esta bien, no te preocupes, dame dirección y teléfono para localizar, no ocupa mas, veré como me las arreglo, pero si dices que es muy importante para ella no importa.

-gracias, mi niña, yo sabía que tu aceptarías….

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

Bueno aún me faltan media hora de vuelo mas la hora del taxi hasta llegar a casa de Charlie .Espero no tardar mucho, no me gusta estar peleada con Damon, en navidad…

FLSH BACK….

-¿Cómo que te vas?-dijo recargado en la puerta del marco con un ceño demasiado fruncido

-ya te lo dije, me necesita, es importante-respondí mientras sacaba, ropa de mi armario

-pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Que hay de mi? ¿No soy importante?-pregunto mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y pasaba sus mano por mi estomago, al tiempo en que recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro…tramposo….

Me voltee suavemente y lo abrase por los hombros recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Damon…ya te ayude a ti, ahora, la voy a ayudar a ella es solo hasta que este bien, lo prometo-lo ultimo lo dije separada de el viéndolo a los ojos.

-bueno…de ser así, necesitaras ropa mas abrigada- respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba una de mis blusas favoritas de tirantes, la sostenía de los tirantes, y la meneaba de un lado a otro-he oído que Forks es un lugar frío- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada pura y limpia.

-tu y yo sabemos que no me dará frío…-respondí riéndome aún

-si, lo se, pero ellos no, no querrás que sospechen… ¿o si?- dijo viéndome con mucha picardía

-no por supuesto que no-le respondí de igual forma

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Damon…pensé con melancolía…te extraño…espero verlo pronto.

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles con mis maletas, mientras buscaba un taxi, lo llame, llegó 5 minutos después, el conductor se sorprendió al verme no entiendo el porque, si en Mystic Folks me vestía así a diario; después subió amablemente mis maletas al maletero y me abrió la puerta derecha de la parte de atrás.

-¿a que dirección señorita?-pregunto con amabilidad

-a esta por favor- le entregue con delicadeza el papel intentando no rosar su piel con la mía.

El vio el papel por unos segundos y puso en marcha el automóvil.

-puedo apreciar que no es de por aquí-dijo intentando sacar tema y no lo juzgo sería un viaje largo como para tenerlo en silencio.

-así es, soy de Mystic Folks, Virginia, ¿acaso se me nota mucho?-repuse con una linda sonrisa, eso siempre funcionaba.

-no…bueno…si, un poco, se ve que es forastera, pero más de otro país- intento justificar mi pregunta.

-a…es que lo soy, solo que gran parte de mi vida la he vivido en Mystic Folks, con unos familiares-termine de aclarar mi respuesta.

-supongo que también viene de visita, a Forks-repuso con una sonrisa amable. Este hombre me caía bien.

-así es, usted esta en lo cierto. He venido a visitar a familiares que no he visto en años que seguro me han de haber creído por muerta.-

-de ser así, se llevarán una gran sorpresa.-

-eso espero.

El señor verdaderamente había sido agradable con migo…ojala hubiera mas personas como el.

-hemos llegado señorita-anuncio en un tono suave, se bajo del auto y volvió a abrirme la puerta, pero esta vez fue la del lado izquierdo, porque en el derecho tenía una maleta que me estorbaba.

-gracias-anuncie mientras tomaba un extremo de mi falda verde hasta la rodilla. Haciendo que el hombre soltara una libre, limpia, pura y sonora carcajada.

-no hay porque señorita, ese es mi trabajo-se escuso sonriendo

-Ho, pues déjeme decirle que hace un estupendo trabajo-respondí tomando mi maletín portátil entre mano dirigiéndome al maletero, lo abrí y justo cuando iba a sacar la primer maleta, una mano un tanto arrugada me detuvo.

-permíteme, yo lo haré-no podía ser esa era la voz de…

-¡Charlie!-grite enormemente volteándome directo a abrazarlo

.vaya…no recordaba que fueras tan efusiva-respondió entre risas

-lo se, es que te extrañe.-asumí mientras me separaba de el levantando mi maletín del suelo, peo no estaba…

-aquí tiene señorita-dijo el señor Smith entregándome mi maletín en manos.

-gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo?-le pregunte de forma elocuente, mostrando mi lado sensato…el cual no se ve a menudo, según Damon…

-son 57 dólares, señorita-respondió con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera apenado…pero de que…ummm..., no importa saque un billete de 100 dólares de mi cartera y se lo entregue.

-déjeme le busco cambio, señorita-y empezó a buscar entre el monedero del taxi.

-señor Smith-lo llame y volteo a verme al igual que Charlie- es para que se cobre los 57 dólares del viaje y lo demás es para usted. Respondí haciendo que tanto el como Charlie me vieran sorprendidos ¿acaso aquí nadie le daba propina a los taxistas?

-vaya…gracias, señorita, se lo agradezco de veras, ¿pero porque me da tanta?-pregunto con un gesto curioso.

-simple-remarque el simple- por haberme platicado durante el trayecto, y de esa forma que el viaje fuera mas corto…realmente disfrute de su platica y compañía, señor Smith-finalice con una sonrisa sincera, pues era verdad, además de que el habiente se hubiera sentido intenso…otra vez se comprueba la teoría de que Damon tenía razón, tengo suerte…

Ya después de un rato todas mis maletas estaba en lo que ahora sería mi habitación(por tiempo indefinido), el señor Smith me dijo que tenía unos nietos de mi edad que estarían aquí unos ocho meses…eso me pareció fantástico, mi primer día y ya tengo asegurados a nuevos amigos.

Toc, toc, toc…

-adelante- respondí mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de la maleta asignada para las blusas.

-oye, voy hacia la comisaría, Bella llegará a las 3:30, por mientras desempaca, ve un poco de TV…-lo interrumpí en medio de su petición/explicación

-gracias por el aviso, tío, después de desempacar, voy y espero no te moleste, quisiera dar una vuelta por el pueblo, para irlo conociendo, regresaré aquí como para las 7, si haces bien el calculo solo serían un par de horas en lo que regresas-justifica mi interrupción.

-esta bien…te traeré una copia de la llave en cuanto regrese-sin mas salió de la habitación y un pequeño remordimiento me hizo que lo parara…

-¿tío?...-volteo la cabeza- gracias…por todo-me sonrío ampliamente y siguió con su camino.

**BELLAPOV:**

**No **había tenido el mejor día en la historia de mi vida.

Primero…Renee llama para avisarnos que hoy tendríamos una visista especial.

Segundo…Charlie le asigna la recamara que esta junto a la mía… ¡fantástico! (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)

Tercero…Mike, en su quinto intento de que saliera con el…y aún…no se da por vencido.

Pero total, ya me encontraba en mi casa, preparando la cena, cuando tocaron el timbre, me lavé las manos y atendí.

Me lleve una sorpresa al abrirla, era chica de unos catorce…quince años talvez, delgada, muy, muy delgada, cabello rubio lacio de la raíz hasta los hombros y lo demás eran unos caireles cerrados, sus ojos eran de un azul, un profundo azul, un azul contrariado, podías ver la claridad de su alma, y a la vez podías ver que te guardaba secretos, sus labios, eran carnosos y de un color rojo que claramente podías ver que no estaba pintado, su piel era blanca, incluso mas blanca que la de…, bueno no importa solo que era muy blanca, vestía una falda hasta las rodillas color verde-grisáceo, con una blusa tejida, algo veraneada para la época del año (**_FALDA Y BLUSA DE MARINA EN MI PERFIL)_**y unas balerinas de cintillas blancas.

-Bella, ¿no me reconoces?- negué con la cabeza- soy Marina-Marina, entonces caí en la cuenta, Marina era quien me visitaría, la que dormiría en la habitación de alado y la que me reconfortaría en este tiempo nublado….**MI Marina.**

* * *

**QUE TAL LES PARECIO......EN SERIO ESTA CAPI ME VINO COMO UN FLASH ASI QUE....AQUI ESTA....EN FIN DEJEN SU REVIEW PARA DUDAS, QUEJAS, PETICIONES Y/O SUJERENCIAS**

**CON BESSOS SEXXOSOS A LA VAMPIRE SE DESPIDE**

**I-LOVE-A-VAMPIRES**


	3. CAP 2 HABLANDO DE MI

**MARINAPOV:**

Ya había terminado de desempacar, cheque mi reloj de bolsillo…las 12:15…ese reloj, mi reloj era un obsequio de Damos y Estefan en mi cumpleaños numero 10, era un reloj de oro sólido, traía de los dos lados de las tapas grabado el emblema Salvatore y al abrirlo de un lado tenía el reloj y del otro lado estaba una foro mía y con mis dos primos, la mas reciente.

Recogí mi Black Berry rojo 8334057 (regalo de Damon) (**foto en mi perfil**) y lo guarde en mi bolsillo interno de la blusa (no mal piensen por favor); salí de mi ahora cuarto y pasé por en frente del de Bella, noté como la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que me decidí entrar, no tocar nada, pero entrar a ver que recuerdos podría traer ese lugar.

Entre con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada de lo que me pudiese arrepentir, vi. Una vieja computadora, la de Elena se vería de ultimo modelo junto a esta –NOTA: no mostrarle a Bella mi laptop táctil color blanca, me creerá niña mimada-, también note un par de libros, el mas desgastado fue el que reconocí como cumbres borracosas - ¡¡puaj!! Odio los clásicos…aunque teóricamente si los he vivido dejan de ser clásicos, bueno no importa, sus gustos de lectura no me interesan mucho, siempre leyó eso desde que se lo regalo Charlie, pero creí que por lo menos se abría comprado algo nuevo, me preparaba para salir cuando tropéese con una madera del suelo, me alcance a sujetar de la cama cuando vi…

Vi a Bella sentada en el borde de la cama leyendo, también vi. A Bella dormir, unos ojos dorados desde la ventana, Bella junto a otra persona, Bella y un chico abrasados en la cama y finamente vi…con claridad al chica que reconocí como Edward, era guapo lo admito, pero no mas que Damon, supongo que lo declararía un empate, sin más salí de la habitación de mi prima dejándolo todo en donde estaba, baje las escaleras con facilidad, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia e pueblo……

El pueblo de Forks no era nada del otro mundo, tiendas pequeñas, ninguna con lo que quería con exactitud, poca gente con quien socializar, si pudiera me hubiera suicidado.

Caminé lo más normal que pude hacia el bosque y así seguí hasta que encontré un sendero, el cual te adentraba mas al bosque, supongo que es más interesante que e pueblo completo, seguí el sendero hasta llegar a una hermosa casa blanca, con un lindo y gran jardín y un ventanal, precioso; subí las escaleras con sumo cuidado e hice algo que pocas veces hago, toqué a conciencia la perilla de la puerta y lo que esta ves vi no me sorprendió e lo absoluto…

Era el mismo muchacho, de le habitación de Bella, una chica pequeña con cabellos negros, un joven alto de buena estructura, rubio, una chica…bonita, que caminaba como si fuera la ultima coca del desierto, un chico muy musculoso, una mujer, se podría decir que mas grande que los otros, pero aún dentro de sus veinti tantos años y por ultimo…Carslie, ¿Cómo era posible que Carslie viviera en Forks? Y aparte conocía a Bella, definitiva mente tengo que saber que es lo que pasa aquí, hasta mi gran conocer Carslie, es un vampiro, lo que me queda deducir, es que el exnovio de mi prima también lo era, vaya esto es aún mas interesante.

Me alejé de la casa, teniendo en cuenta no dejar algún rastro, y me encamine hasta el bosque, subí a un pino alto, el mas alto que encontré, cerré mis ojos y empecé a escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, el río que pasaba cerca de donde me encontraba, los sonidos de los animales, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos estaba mas oscuro, cheque mi reloj 6:15, vaya aquí si que oscurece rápido; baje del árbol y me encamine a la casa de Charlie por el bosque………llegué por la puerta de atrás, pero creo que Bella me haría muchas preguntas del por que y no andaba de humor, le dí la vuelta a la casa y toqué el timbre dos veces. Bella atendió a la puerta y se me quedo viendo por unos minutos ¿por qué aquí todos hacen eso?, bueno, puesto que Bella me observaba decidí hacer lo mismo con ella, tenía muy marcadas las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su piel estaba mas blanca y se veía demacrada, en cuanto a su ropa no es por ser mala, pero sinceramente no tengo porque criticarla ni fijarme, lo que sea que use es porque a ella le gusta así.

-Bella, ¿no me reconoces?- negó con la cabeza- soy Marina-tu prima, a la que no vez desde hace seis años, porque prefirió una escuela de belleza de la música y las artes, cerca de Mystic Folks, el cual terminé hace dos años y me fui a vivir con mis primos, agregue mentalmente.

-vaya, Marina, han pasado, tantos años…que no te reconocí-dijo con una voz atónita

-sip, seis años, para ser exacta, pero… ¿que? ¿No me invitas a pasar?-corrige en menos de un segundo

-claro, entra, supongo que Charlie, no saca lo copia de la llave-dijo como si intentara que me sorprendiera por que sabe que soy yo la visita, ja, buen intento prima, pero no funciona así.

-estas en lo correcto, me dijo que me la traería hoy, al regrese del trabajo-respondí en una voz monótona, mientras miraba que hacía de cenar, lasaña, no esta mal, después de vivir con los otros dos, me había acostumbrado a comer carne casi a diario.

-dime Bella- ella volteo de inmediato al mencionar su nombre-¿ocupas ayuda con algo?-me ofrecí gentilmente

-gracias, Marina, pero no, sube a tu cuarto, segura no has terminado de desempacar-vaya, Bella no había cambiado nada.

-me temo que todo lo que me queda por desempacar lo ocupo para escritorio, el cual me pienso comprar próximamente- dije como si nada

-¿puedo saber con que dinero?-inquirió curiosa

-pues con el mío, con cual mas-acerté obviando los hechos

-¿tienes dinero?-

-tengo el dinero de mi beca de estudio para mis instrumentos musicales, dos tarjetas de crédito y como mil dólares en efectivo ¿te parece poco?, pues a mi si-

-veo, que tus primos te consentían mucho-agregó con algo de resentimiento, mientras vigilaba la lasaña-

-supones bien, la única mujer en casa, a la cual trataban como su muñeca de trapo, hasta hicieron un trato de tiempo para estar conmigo y yo no me entere hasta hace dos meses-

-y… ¿hace cuanto hicieron ese trato?-

-hace 16 meses-respondí cortante, Bella estaño en carcajadas, sinceramente no le veo lo gracioso de que tus primos te traten…uno como una muñeca de trato y el otro como una muñeca de porcelana-oye, Bella ¿Cuándo llega mi tío?- no pude evitar la pregunta, la idea de tener que actuar algo que verdaderamente no soy no es algo que me guste mucho que digamos, además estoy mas acostumbrada a la compañía masculina, que a la femenina y para ser sincera lo menos que quería era tocar o rosar mi piel con la de Bella para saber sus recuerdos.

-regresa ha eso de las 7:30-

-mmm…ya veo… -

**Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday(*)**

**You don't know cos you're not there**

**You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings fade away**

**Only you know me**

**Only you know me**

**Only you**

**Only you**

**Only you know me….**

Fantástico, Damon decide llamarme justo en este momento, creo que no tengo tanta surte como quisiera, abrí los dos primeros botones de mi blusa y saque mi Black Berry, noté como Bella se quedaba algo, muy imprecisada de mi celular…

-Aló.-

-_hola bombón, oye creo que llame en un momento inadecuado-podía escuchar como su sonrisa se expandía por el rostro_

-¿por qué creerías eso?-dije en un tono inocente

-_pues, porque dejaste aquí la cosa esa con la que me espías a mí y a Estefan_-mmm… ya decía yo que había olvidado algo….esperen ¿Cómo le dijo?

-Damon, por si no lo sabías es un GPS, distinto pero uno a fin de cuentas…-estaba muy enojada, me tarde horas para que funcionara con los dos que bastante tiempo me la pasaba buscándolos en el pueblo.

-_si…es un GPS que rastrea a vampiros, vaya que ayuda, sabes, me gustaría uno as_í- agregó con burla

-Damon por favor no le hagas nada, es importante y lo ocupo-le estaba ya rogando

-_esta bien, veo que te interesa mucho, así que te propongo algo, el 31 de diciembre te veo en un restaurante de Seattle, a las 8 de la noche…-_lo interrumpí

-no crees que se verá extraño, que yo vaya a cenar contigo-

-_lo dices como si fuera algo malo, además, yo creo que no, eres mi prima a fin de cuentas_- diablos de esta si que no me escapo…

-esta bien, pero lo haremos a MI manera- remarque el mi

-_OK, amarguras, te llamo, mañana, te extraño, molestar a Estefan y a Elena con dobles sentido no es lo mismo sentí, ni la amenazas a muerte…-_no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, este si que nunca cambia.

-OK, intenta no meterte en problemas, ni tampoco estresar mucho a Estefan-me despedí entre risas

-_de acuerdo, pero…no prometo nada, bye_

-bueno, me saludas a mi tío, bye- y corte……

Volví a guardar mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi blusa, noté que Bella me estaba mirando con unos ojos curiosos

-a mis primos, les gusta agarrar mis cosas cuando salgo de viaje, me espera, es a Damon, al que le gusta meterse a mi habitación y buscar entre mis cosas algo que le guste y con lo que pueda entretenerse-Bella río un poco, sinceramente, eso no era para reírse, OK es gracioso y todo pero, deja de serlo cuando te a ocurrido por años y años y mas años, y aunque prometa no volverlo a hacer, lo hace y no tiene mas remedio. En fin Damon…es Damon, y eso ni en un siglo cambiará...

-bueno, Bella, ¿Cuáles son sus costumbres a la hora de cenar?-pregunte cambiando de tema, no me hacia muy bien pensar en mis primos favoritos, sin ponerme un poco cursi y dramática, nada que ver conmigo.

-¿a qué te refieres con costumbres a la hora de cenar?- inquirió curiosa,-NOTA: Bella es curiosa, nunca dejar que conozca a Damon, demasiado gráfico y especifico.

-si, mira, en casa, los viernes eran cenas en pijamas, los fines de semana elegíamos por medio de una ruleta una comida de otro país…eso me dio un lindo recuerdo de la primera noche que hicimos eso…

_FLASH BACK_

_Mi tío Zach nos había dicho que inventáramos un juego para saber que comer en estos días para hacerlo una tradición._

_-listo aquí traigo los volantes- anunció Damon desde arriba._

_-bien, dámelos para acomodarlos en la ruleta-le inquirió Estefan_

_Estefan estaba acomodando lo volantes que había traído Damon, mientras que este me entregaba un dardo._

_-ten, Marina, te concedo el honor de ser la primera en esta elección-se puso en frente de mí con un cojín entre las manos, arrodillándose y levantando en cojín hasta mi rostro donde vi. En el centro un dardo dorado…que ocurrentes…tome el dardo y Estefan, hizo girar la ruleta, tire mi dardo y cayó en… ¡sí!, comida italiana_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

…Después de eso siempre que yo tiraba el dichoso dardo y caía en la comida que yo decía Damon decía que yo tenía suerte, los miércoles cenábamos en nuestras habitaciones, los días que habían partidos de futbol o de béisbol cenábamos en la sala, viendo el partido, yo en general con un libro en manos, o con las partituras de piano, en las que trabajara en ese momento pero lo esencial era pasar un tiempo juntos…en cuento los demás días cada quien cenaba por su cuenta-finalicé mi relato de tradiciones a Bella, que me miraba con un brillo hogareño en los ojos.

-así que… ¿suerte?-se aventuro

-sip, mucha, no sabes una ves en una feria me encontré doscientos dólares en el suelo, pregunte de quien eran y para mi sorpresa el señor al que le pertenecían me dijo que por haber sido un muchacha honesta me los quedara, fue increíble.

-debió serlo…- escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse y vimos a Charlie.

-bueno, no quisiera ser descortés pero, yo ya me voy a dormir-me excuse de inmediato

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas comer?-pregunto Charlie algo preocupado

-no, hasta mañana-subí las escaleras, me puse mi pijama y saqué uno de mis diarios y empecé a escribir todo lo que había ocurrido este día, con lujos de detalle.

Una hora después escuche como la habitación de alado se cerraba, y apagaba las luces, ya solo se escuchaba el sonido del televisor de abajo.

La blusa donde traía el celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje, la cogí y saque nuevamente mi teléfono de ahí.

_Hoy, hay un partido de futbol, Nueva York vs. Georgia, deberías verlo, lo harías si estuvieras con nosotros…_

_Estefan_

Definitivamente Estefan tenía razón, si estuviera con ellos ya estarían haciendo apuestas, sonreí ante la idea, busque entre mis cosas hasta que la encontré, la camiseta del equipo de futbol de Georgia; salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras, Charlie estaba muy concentrado en el juego que no notó mi presencia.

-tío-lo llamé y volteo casi a segundo-¿te importaría si veo el partido contigo?-me sonrío ampliamente y negué con la cabeza

-por supuesto que no-respondió suavemente, me acerque hasta su lado en el sofá, en el cual me senté viendo la evolución del partido, mañana tendría que lograr un acercamiento a Bella, hasta ahora todo lo que había hablado con ella era de mí, y no deje a los chicos con la navidad a la vuelta de la esquina para hablar de mí.

**you know me-robbie williams**

**QUE LES PARECIO ESTA CAPI...PLISS SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS....COMO SIEMPRE PARA DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, APOYOS, SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS (NEGATIGAS COMO CONSTRUCTIVAS) **

**I-LOVE-A-VAMPIRES**


	4. CAP 3 UN SABADO CON MI PRIMA PARTE 1

**QUJA DE POLLITO:**

**A LO QUE BELLA, SE REFERIA ES QUE MARINA HABIA SIDO UN APOYO PARA ELLA APESAR DE SER MUY PEQUEÑA, Y QUE BELLA NO HABLABA MUCHO CON ELLA, POR ESO AL VOLVERLA A VER, SE REFIERE A MARINA, COMO SU MARINA.**

* * *

¿QUE CLASE DE PRIMA TENGO?

BELLAPOV:

Ayer había sido un día bastante agotador, y Marina no ayudaba mucho que digamos, se la pasaba de arriba abajo, ya era 8 de diciembre, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que había llegado y Charlie y yo solo le hacíamos preguntas sobre su vida en Mystic Folks, para mi gran alivio Marina aún no estaba interesada en mi vida en Phoenix, ni en mi vida aquí en Forks, y tampoco le hacía preguntas a Charlie al respecto.

Hoy sábado 8 de diciembre a las 10:45 A.m. mi vida iba muy bien hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que me levantará.

-Marina, ¿Qué diablos quieres?-escupí mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto

-oye, que humores los tuyos recién empezado el día-me reprocho poniendo sus blancas manos es su pequeña cintura

-lo lamento, es solo que hoy, no me quería levantar de la cama-defendí pasándome una mano por el rostro, cuando una hermosa carcajada hizo que me fijara en Marina- ¿puedo saber que es tan gracioso?-analicé cruzándome de brazos

-es solo que vivir con Damon y Estefan te enseña que NUNCA existe el día en que te la podrás pasar en cama el día entero-respondió entre risas

-OH, ya veo supongo que conocerlos será… ¿interesante?-intente vagamente ser asertiva en eso, Marina me sonrío maliciosamente.

-claro que será interesante-concluyó con un tono siniestros he de admitir, derepente su rostro cambió y volvió a ser el de una chiquilla con juguetes nuevos- ven, vamos a desayunar, apuesto a que te encantará lo que te preparé- cantó, mientras tomaba mi mano y técnicamente me arrastro hacia abajo, me sentó a la fuerza en una silla de la mesa, la cual note como estaba arreglada tipo restaurante de 5 estrellas. Marina regreso poniendo en frente de mi, unos 4 waffles, con fresas, frambuesas y moras azules, con un jarabe de vainilla, he de admitir que se veía delicioso, de mi lado derecho puso un jugo de naranja, del izquierdo una taza de café y detrás de mis waffles, un plato con dos huevos y tocino "que original" (nótese el sarcasmo)

-bueno, Bella, anda-la mire sin comprender lo que me decía y creo que entendió-come, vamos, que no me desperté a las 5 A.m. para que veas de manera extraña la comida que te hice-me sonroje demasiado, Marina es muy directa al decir las cosas- aunque…Charlie la vio de la misma forma-susurró en tono juguetón.

Tomé el cuchillo y tenedor y le di el primer bocado a los waffles que había preparado, no puedo creerlo sabía a gloria, estaba muy, muy rico.

-¡Marina, esto esta delicioso!-dije entusiasmadísima comí desayuno que duro aproximadamente 5 minutos

-me alegro que te haya gustado y…-sonrío de la forma en la que lo hace el gato rizón- claro que está delicioso lo hice yo-"nunca presentarle a Marina personas como…no lo se, ¿Alice?" este pensamiento hizo que mis ánimos decayeran en lo mas profundo del suelo, nunca más volvería a ver a Alice, o a su familia o incluso a…

-¡BELLA!- gracias, mi prima me evitó llorar tan temprano- muy bien no se en que pienses y sinceramente no me importa, así que termina de comer, mientras yo me cambio- se levantó de la silla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos escuche como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba.

Terminé el muy rico, apetitoso y saludable desayuno que me preparó Marina, me levanté de la silla a poner los platos en el fregadero, el darme la vuelta había una Marina recién bañada y con una ropa muy…peculiar, vestía ropa gitana, o sea con una blusa blanca de mangas en los costados de los hombros, con un corsé negro y una falda de holanes hasta la mitad de las piernas color negra (**FOTO DEL CONJUNTO EN MI PERFIL**) y unas sandalias tipo troyanas color blanco.

-Marina, ¿es necesario vestir tan extravagante, linda y coquetamente bien?- reté con un juguetón y sospechoso tono

-Bella, no tiene nada de mal vestirse informal, contrariada, linda y clandestinamente- repuso amarrándose su dorada cabellera de lado con una dona blanca.

-tal ves tengas razón, tal ves yo tengo razón, nunca se sabe-ataque con voz entretenida

-bueno, Bella, yo no critico tu ropa y vaya que debería hacer, ¿dime cuando fue la ultima ves que fuiste al centro comercial?-contraatacó vaya esta chica parecía que había sido enviado solo pare recordarme, a Alice, claro que por lo menos ella sacaba a relucir ese lado oscuro de la moda cuando te metías con su ropa.

-bueno, te responderé si me dices, ¿Cuándo vino la feria de gitanos a la ciudad?-sentencié, pero me arrepentí al instante, Marina me miraba con unos ojos enojados y sumergidos en lagrimas.

-lo que digas, Swan, solo te advierto que si quieres jugar conmigo a ver quien es mas terca de una te digo que soy-finalizó dando la vuelta y subiendo fuerte mente los escalones seguido de un gran portazo.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que dije mal?, y ahí la respuesta me cayó como un balde de agua fría, al morir la madre de Marina, ella se fue con un grupo de gitanos cerca de Venecia y volvió a casa tres días antes de que su padre se fuera y falleciera…el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Regresé a las labores que hago los sábados, lavar la ropa, la casa, los trates, arreglar, terminar tarea pendiente…cuando el teléfono sonó , estaba apunto de tomarlo cuando dejó de sonar, "Marina debió haber contestado"

-_Aló…._

_-¿quién habla?....._

_-¿con quien quiere hablar?.......-_su voz se escuchaba cerca, lo cual me hizo voltear y ver a una Marina igual vestida, al pie de la escaleras con el teléfono en su oreja- _¿Mike quieres hablar con Bella?- _pregunto lo suficiente alto como para que yo la escuchar y respondiera, rápidamente me negué y ella sonrío satisfecha…-_lo siento, Mike, pero no se encuentra, fue a buscar las cosas para prepara la cena… ¿Cómo que es muy temprano para cenar?, además nunca dije que cenaríamos ahora ¿verdad?-_la voz de Marina se escuchaba amenazadora_-…… si esta bien, no te preocupes, le diré que llamaste cuando vuelva…su prima… ha OK, gracias…si, OK, hasta luego, chao_- y corto, soltó un bufido- vaya amiguito que tienes Isabella, de ser así conmigo, le hubiera dejado claro desde hace mucho que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, además de que se atrevió a dudar de mi…y con justa razón, lo cual me indica que es un perfecto desperdicio de tiempo- con eso dio media vuelta y subió nuevamente a lo que es su cuarto.

Debían de haber sido las 5:30 de la tarde cuando alfin me decidí ir a disculparme con Marina, no me gustaba que estuviera enojada, puesto que Marina feliz, era pura azúcar, miel, chocolate y dulzura, pero cuando se enoja… es el mismísimo diablo encarnado; subí poco a poco las escaleras pensando en como iba a pedirle disculpas, pero…al llegar a su cuarto se escuchaba una grandiosa melodía de piano, sin ser muy consiente abrí la puerta del cuarto y note que no había nadie, pero eso no me importo, me senté en la cama de Marina a disfrutar de la hermosa melodía, al terminarse empezó otra aún más hermosa, pero creo que nunca en mi vida la había oído antes.

-es linda, ha que si- la voz de mi prima me sacó de los pensamientos-la canción, es linda

-si, Marina, es muy linda-afirme en tono suave- ¿de quien es?

-mía, se la compuse a mis primos hace unos cuantos años para navidad

-Ho, ya veo- así que marina se la había compuesto a sus primos- dime…tu ¿tocas pianos?-inquirí muy curiosa

-sip, Bella, tocar piano es obligatorio en la escuela de música donde estaba-dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio y luego me percate de algo, Marina se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana

- ¿Dónde estabas Marina?-

-ha, salí a dar un pequeño paseo, Bella no entiendo como puedes vivir en un lugar tan monótono como este-respondió haciendo un pequeño estremecimiento

-OH, ya veo, ammm… ¿Marina?-ella enfoco sus ojos en mi- ¿Cuál era la canción que iba antes de esa?

-ha, era…la nocturna Opt.15 De Chopin, ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusto?- yo solo asentí- me alegro es una de mis favoritas de Chopin-contentó poniendo su mejor sonrisa de "soy una persona muy linda, dulce y tierna, incapaz de matar a una mosca" esa, sin duda era la mejor sonrisa de perfección que podría poner un ángel; recordé entonces cual había sido la razón por la cual estaba en el cuarto de Marina.

-Marina, yo venía a pedirte disculpas y…

-no te preocupes, Bellas, nunca me enoje contigo solo digamos que soy gran actriz y que hice que te sintieras mal, pero tus palabras no me dolieron en lo mas mínimo- estaba por contestarle, pero la voz de Charlie anunciando que ya había llegado no me dejo- por cierto Bella, creo que ya no tienes porque llamar a Newton, digamos que ya arregle las cosas con ese cretino- y sin mas salí por la puerta a recibir a Charlie, ¿Qué clase de prima tengo?, en fin, baje a la sala y vi como Charlie y Marina hablaban animadamente sobre sus días, ese tipo de escenas yo nunca las tendría en estos momentos con mi padre; al percatarse de mi presencia ambos se fueron a acomodar a la esa, donde, la cena ya estaba servida "que extraño no recuerdo haberla sacado del horno", le cena paso muy tranquila en un cómodo silencio, al terminar Charlie se fue a ver su partido de futbol, y Marina muy amablemente se ofreció a lavar los trastes, lo que le agradecí inmensamente, lo que mas quería ahora era, bañarme e irme a dormir, salí de la ducha e inmediatamente me fui a dormir…………

Mi sueño trataba de cosas confusas, hasta que sentí como se colocaba en cima de mi, abrí los ojos alterada y al mismo tiempo se encendió la luz, era Marina, con sus dos piernitas, a mis costados, sentada sobre mi estomago, con sus manos en mis hombros y su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, he de admitir, que desde otro ángulo, esto se ve demasiado extraño, me fije en sus ojos que tenía un brillo de determinación de diversión.

-Bella, vamos a jugar a las treinta y cinco preguntas- por fin dijo en un tono bastante alto como para que yo la escuchar sin despertar a Charlie

-pero, Marina…

-Bella, vamos a jugar a las treinta y cinco preguntas, y no es una pregunta, es una afirmación- repitió lento como si hablara con un retrasado mental, pero para mi desgracia, eso era un si o si.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI ESTOY YO DE NUEVO, PERDONEN SI NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO, PERO ESQUE ME FUI DE VACACIONES A UN LIGAR DONDE NO HABIA INTERNET, N SIQUIERA UNA COMPUTADORA DESENTE, ASI QUE, HASTA AHORA PUDE ACTUALIZAR.**

**A POR CIERTO A LOS QUE LEAN ME GUSTA Y TE ¿GUSTO?, TAMBIEN ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, SIN DUDA, ES SOLO QUE DEBO COMPLEMENTAR LOS CAPIS....**

**Y UNA COSA SUPER IMPORTANTE, APARTIR DE AQUI CASI TODOS LOS CAPIS SERA NARRADOS POR BELLA, POR QUE SI SON DE mARINA PUES, SE REVELARÍAN MUCHAS COSAS**

**PARA SUS DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS, TOMATAZOS, ZAPATASOS, O LO QUE QUIERAN DARME ESTOY A SUS ORDENES:**


	5. CAP 4 UN INTERROGATORIO DE VERDADES

**N/A: EN ESTE CAPITULO EMPIEZA A APARESER MARINA TAL Y COMO ES CLARO QUE SIN EXTENSIONES**

* * *

Sentí como se colocaba en cima de mi, abrí los ojos alterada y al mismo tiempo se encendió la luz, era Marina, con sus dos piernitas, a mis costados, sentada sobre mi estomago, con sus manos en mis hombros y su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, he de admitir, que desde otro ángulo, esto se ve demasiado extraño, me fije en sus ojos que tenía un brillo de determinación de diversión.

-Bella, vamos a jugar a las treinta y cinco preguntas- por fin dijo en un tono bastante alto como para que yo la escuchar sin despertar a Charlie

-pero, Marina…

-Bella, vamos a jugar a las treinta y cinco preguntas, y no es una pregunta, es una afirmación- repitió lento como si hablara con un retrasado mental, pero para mi desgracia, eso era un si o si.

-no me queda de otra verdad

-nope-respondió cortante sentándose debidamente en mi cama, me entrego unas 8 hojas de libreta junto con un bolígrafo- escribe las treinta y cinco preguntas, pero asegúrate de dejar, un espacio de cuarto o cinco renglones entre cada pregunta, voy a ser buena y tu preguntaras primero.

1-bien, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-azul, de cualquier tipo, ¿estación del año favorita?

2-verano, ¿festividad favorita?

-navidad, y hablando de eso ya tengo tu regalo ¿persona a quien quieras mas en todo el mundo?

3-te la respondo después- respondí agachando mi cabeza- ¿persona a quien quieras mas en todo el mundo, Marina?

-cuento yo

-nope

-bueno mis primos los Salvatore, ¿conoces a los Cullen?

4Esa pregunta me sorprendió –si, ¿tu los conoces?- ella negó su pequeña cabecita

-no, al único que conozco es a Carslie, pues el es amigo de mi tío Zach, lo he visto unas tres o cuatro veces, nada importante sinceramente,-esto significa que Marina se relaciona con vampiros-¿instrumento musical favorito?

5-piano, ¿el tuyo?

-piano, ¿lo tocas?

6-no, pero conocí a alguien que si ¿estación favorita del año?

-invierno, la persona que conocías que tocaba piano ¿era tu novio?

7-si- susurré en un tono bastante triste- ¿tu tocas el piano?

-si, en casa tengo un hermoso piano de cola blanco con un grabado en dorado de la iniciales de mi nombre, del año 1600, ¿novela favorita?

8-cumbres borrascosas-ella hizo una mueca extraña con la boca y yo no tuve mas que reírme-¿libro odiado?

-Romeo y Julieta-contesto como si fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo- ¿materia favorita?

9-literatura, ¿Por qué odias a Romeo y Julieta?

-Romeo es un idiota-otro que me sale con lo mismo- además de que Julieta fue un completa tonta al no ver ese golpe desde un capitulo anterior yo ya veía venir eso, es solo que fue demasiado estupida, yo no hubiera muerto, digo la verdad si hubiera amado tanto a Romeo debió seguir su vida, ¿película favorita?

10-the notebook, ¿película favorita?

-pide al tiempo que regrese, viejita pero es la única que ha logrado sacarme lagrimas, ¿pasatiempo?

11-leer, ¿comida favorita?

-de entrada pollo en salsa con arroz español, plato fuerte, comida italiana con rollitos primavera y de postre, algo mas mexicano, arroz con leche o tamales de dulce, ¿criatura mitológica favorita?

12su pegunta me dejo un tanto impactada pero tuve que responderle con buena cara-vampiro-sus ojos brillaron de placer-¿la tuya?

-vampiro, ¿pero el vampiro puro o el vampiro de la noche?

13-mmm, no lo sé, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Marina me veía con ojos expectantes como si hubiera acabado de cometer algo estupido-muy bien, pasare por alto el error que acabas de cometer y continuando con lo otro, los vampiros puros son los que están más acostumbrados a estar con humanos, la temperatura de su cuerpo es normal de la misma manera en que sus ojos no cambian respecto a la sangre solo les salen unas pequeñas grietas debajo de estos y también tienen colmillos, sus "poderes" son una velocidad excelente ni siquiera verías su borrón con lo rápido que van, más aparte son unos pocos los que tienen poderes distintos como leer mentes o demás, aunque el más común es el de robar dones a otros seres, pero como te digo son unos cuantos de mil; de igual manera son capaces de oír a lo lejos algunos más que otros, también son capaces de jugar con tu mente según la fuerza de su mirada y esto es porque los que se alimentan de humanos son mas fuertes que los pocos que lo hacen con animales, de este tipo no todos son tan crueles y asesinan a las personas de las que se alimentan, unos consiguen subsistir por medio de donantes de sangre y otros de tres personas que a lo largo de su vida van tomando poco de ellos, cuando se vuelve a regenerar es cuando vuelven a tomar; estos tipos de vampiros pueden salir a la luz del sol teniendo cierto tipo de planta en tu poder, la verbena les quema y ellos mueren finalmente cuando se les encaja una estaca en el corazón.

En cambio el vampiro de la noche brillan a la luz del sol por eso es de "la noche", son extremadamente rápidos pero no tanto como los puros y la capacidad de oír a lo lejos es relativamente igual, a diferencia de los puros, estos tienen dones más variados que sinceramente llegan a ser mas útiles que los de los puros, los de la noche son fríos y de piel blanca, su naturaleza es ser seres "hermosos" para así cautivar a su presa, ellos tienen "reyes" en Italia- ¿Cómo Marina sabia todo esto?- es mucho mas sencillo convertir a un humano en vampiro de la noche que en uno puro. ¿Preguntas?

14.- ¿Cómo no entiendo?

-pues verás para convertirte en puro tendrías que beber sangre de uno de ellos y con su sangre en tu cuerpo morir no es doloroso ni nada de eso, al contrario, según sé, la sangre de vampiro puro es exquisita, capaz de sanar _cualquier _herida, este proceso dura alrededor de dos horas; mientras que el vampiro de la noche, te muerde esparciendo su ponzoña en tu cuerpo es un proceso doloroso y de tres días, días en los que sientes que te quemas por dentro y que la verdad tal vez ya no valga la pena la vida inmortal teniendo que soportar ese ardor. ¿algo mas?

15.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de eso, Marina?

-bueno pues, mis primos y yo vivimos en un pueblo donde los vampiros puros son más una realidad que un simple mito y en Venecia, siempre estaba la novedad del ser hermoso que se aparecía de noche a robar la sangre de jóvenes señoritas, aunque eso no tienen nada que ver. ¿otra pregunta?

16.-si, ¿Cómo se crearon estas dos razas?

-bueno pues si estoy bien, y casi estoy segura de que tengo razón, los puros descienden de una vampiresa que pudo tener hijos con Drácula, tuvo tres y así fue como comenzó la especie, en tanto a la otra, creo que fue, la cría de un puro con un humano, que su saliva era acida, como una especie de veneno, que bebía sangre de su padre el vampiro y un poco de su madre la humana, un día, con la sangre de vampiro en su cuerpo fue golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza hasta que murió, un joven Volteriano que lo encontró lo llevo con su familia, este chico tendría ya unos treinta y…muchos años, al despertar el hibrido de vampiro y humano era Ramiro, y el primer instinto que le fue enseñado fue el de beber sangre para subsistir, si no la bebía al primer día moriría, y eso fue lo que hizo, mordió al chico que lo salvo al igual que mordió a sus dos hermanos, los cuales se convirtieron en vampiros. ¿Nada más estás segura?

17.- ¿Qué le paso a los chicos?

-son la familia real de Volterra y en cuanto a su creador creo que sigue por ahí, disfrutando de su no-vida, aunque así son los vampiros puros, más libertinos, sin reglas, solo el mejor sigue con su fantástica no-vida, que la convierten en su segunda vida, además de que son capaces de controlar su fuerza con los humanos, nada iguales a los de la noche, ellos tienen reglas, no deben salir a la luz del sol, deben ser precavidos con sus cacerías y deben ser cuidadosos con los humanos, puesto que les resulta muy difícil controlar su fuerza, entonces, ¿puro o de la noche?

18.-mmm… no lo sé, el puro suena genial, pero irresponsable, supongo que el de la noche, tu sabes un poco mas de misterio, ¿el tuyo?

-el puro, como te he dicho en Mystic Falls, los vampiros puros son mas una realidad que un simple mito, ¿has escuchado alguna leyenda por aquí?

19- si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Me sonrío ampliamente- soy curiosa, ¿de que era la leyenda?

-bueno, eran licántropos u hombres lobo, como quieras llamarlos…-me interrumpió

-perros y pulgosos me suenan bien-prefirió con una enorme sonrisa divertida en su cara

-y parte de ella era de los fríos…-volvió a interrumpirme

-chupa sangre-coincidió con una mirada de sinceridad

20-si, así es, ¿tú has escuchado muchas?

-de mi pueblo, bastantes, pero mas que escucharlas, más bien me las pasaron mis ancestros, ¿a ti quien te las contó?

21.-Jake-respondí inmediatamente y ante la atenta mirada de Marina decidí que era mejor decir algo más- Jacob Black, es hijo de un amigo de mi padre y también amigo mío, vive en la reserva, ¿a ti como que te las pasaron tus ancestros?, digo se a la perfección que tu madre estaba como hipnotizada por los vampiros, pero no creo que recuerdes mucho de lo que te contaba

-bueno, pues, mis ancestros vivieron en Mystic Falls, desde hace mucho tiempo, y todo lo escribieron en diarios, como si fueran bitácoras, después a la persona que es idéntica o 2familiar reencontrado" se le entrega, ¿quieres verlo? Y cuenta como pregunta

22-si- sin mas se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto después de unos momentos escuche como removía unas cosas en su habitación y volvió con un libro con la pasta de piel y me lo entrego, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta pero Marina usaba guantes en todo momento, y no era porque tuviera frío, de ser así no andaría con faldas y shorts por todo el pueblo- oye- ella volteo rápidamente hacia mí-¿Por qué usas guantes todo el tiempo

Ella dudo antes de responderme- bueno, te lo diré, aunque me creas loca, con mis manos puedo ver lo que recuerdan las cosas, las personas, las plantas, es así como un flash de fotografías que pasan muy rápido frente a mis ojos y si veo algo interesante tengo la capacidad de retener la información de ese momento, pero como no la controlo uso guantes, ¿apoco no tienes la prima más loca del planeta?

21- un tanto, sí- me sentí relajada al escuchar su carcajada tan musical- propiedad de C. I. I. E .M .P. L. S.- leí el grabado color dorado en el forro del libro- ¿Qué significa?- ella rio un tanto nerviosa y luego me lo dijo como si fuera obvio

-es el nombre de mi abuela, Charlotte Isabell Isabella Elizabeth Masen Lotarge Pierce Salvatore, yo solo tengo cinco diarios, cada uno se reparten por siglo, ¿Qué esperabas que fuera mío?

22 y 23- no, pero ¿Por qué el de tu abuela? Y ¿Por qué cada 100 años?

-bueno pues, porque a mi madre no se le entrego y cada 100 años pues el primero comenzó con Isabella Pierce en 1600 ¿Por qué no dejamos de curiosear por hoy y nos dormimos?

24- si, tienes razón- Marina se levantó de la cama y se encamino a la puerta- oye, ella se detuvo y volteo a verme- ¿algún día me dirás lo que realmente te pasa?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- solo asentí con la cabeza- no soy como tu

25- ¿entonces que eres?

-Bella, lo que soy, es mejor que no lo sepa nadie-respondió con la cabeza gacha y en un tono sombrío, cuando levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se veían distintos, como macabros y su sonrisa de ángel había cambiado también, sus colmillos se veían más largos que los demás, se acerco a un paso demasiado felino, incluso más que el de los Cullen- Bella, cariño, ¿Por qué no te duermes?- dijo mirándome a los ojos- necesitas descansar, ya imaginas cosas, tus parpados te pesan y no sabes lo qu dices, mañana todo esto será solo un borroso recuerdo que ha formulado tu mente, créeme es lo mejor para ti- por alguna razón su tono y sus ojos me hipnotizaban y empezaba a sentirme cansada- buenas noches- fue lo ultimo que oí antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sin pesadillas, sin sueños, sin nada, todo era negro como si lo estuviera haciendo inconsciente mente

* * *

**OK SE QUE ME DIRÁN Y SI, ME HE TARDADO SIGLOS, PERO ENTIENDANME QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR _ME GUSTA Y TE ¿GUSTO? _HASTA LLEGAR AL CAPI 10 Y CONTINUAR CON ESTA HASTA EL CAPI 10, LUEGO TERMINAR LA OTRA, SUBIR UNOS CUANTOS DE MI MINI FIC _YO QUISIERA (PASEN POR EL PLISS)_**

**_COMO SIEMPRE, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS, TAMATAZOS, AMENAZAS DE SUBIR PRONTO Y DEMAS, ME LO PUEDEN DEJAR POR UN REVIEW_**

**_PD: PASEN POR MI PERFIL, TENGO UN POLL QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI_**

**_BESSOS_**


	6. CAP 5 UNA CHICA SOCIABLE

**CHICAS ADIVINEN QUE?...AYER FUI AL CONCIERTO DE DRAKE BELL EN PRIMERA FILA (EN REALIDAD EN CUARTA) Y ESTUVO ULTRA MEGA WOW!**

* * *

Desperté por la mañana no muy convencida de lo que había pasado anoche, de los últimos momentos que hable con Marina tenía vagos recuerdos, pero tal vez desde que se encamino a la puerta todo fue un sueño de no ser así no tendría lógica lo que paso, mi mente me está empezando a jugar chueco y eso no esta bien.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama y baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, en donde se encontraba un Charlie y una Marina riendo de lo lindo.

-¿en serio? Tu tío nunca pudo haber dicho eso- cuestiono un incrédulo y divertido Charlie

-en serio, te lo juro-suspiro Marina negando con la cabeza-lo que mi tío tiene que hacer por sacar de problemas a Damon- ella volteo rápidamente su rostro y me miro con unos ojos llenos de felicidad- ¡buenos días Bells! ¿Cómo has amanecido en una mañana tan preciosa como esta?- saludo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la encimera, mientras yo la veía con cara de no entender

-se refiere a que esta soleado Bella, y dice que es un milagro faltando ya pocos días para navidad además…-Charlie no pudo terminar su frase pues la hermosa y musical voz de mi primita (no hay nada de sarcasmo en esa oración) lo interrumpió

-¡iremos a la reserva!- yo me le quede viendo con cara de: "¿Qué diablos?"- bueno como ayer me comentas sobre ese tal Jacob Black, quise conocerlo y se lo pedí a mi queridísimo tío, mientras el y su amigo van a pescar a nosotras nos dejarán un día completo con lo muchachos de la reserva, ¿a poco no suena genial?

-claro, Marina, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-ya te lo dije, soy curiosa- respondió restándole mucha importancia a lo que decía- y bueno ¿Isabella que esperas?- la vi con cara de "mi no entender"- desayuna y dúchate rápido, que me _muero_ por conocer a esos amigos tuyos- sabía en el fondo de mí que detrás de esa oración había algo oculto, pero decidí no decir nada de eso.

Me senté al lado izquierdo de mi padre y Marina me entregó tres panes tostados con mantequilla y azúcar y un café con leche, Charlie comía casi lo mismo pero en vez de ser café con leche era negro; Marina, como ya era costumbre simple mente se sentó en una silla y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa recostó la cabeza mirándonos expectante.

-¿no piensas comer, Marina?- pregunte con media tostada en mi boca, para ser sincera se veía un tanto decrepita, sin estar muy animada

-la verdad es que no puedo ingerir alimentos hasta diez horas después de mi medicamento y como me lo tome hace rato…pues, tu sabrás-sacó una botella de 1.5 litros de debajo de la mesa y aparente mente contenía un liquido rojo sangre y se bebió hasta la mitad, después de eso, se vio más…rejuvenecida- esto tal vez de sea jugo de arandino pero me pone de tan buen humor- sonrió de esa forma tan tranquilizadora- bueno me voy a bañar y a cambiarme en lo que terminas, Bells, dame como…unos 15 minutos, no tardo tanto en la ducha, es en el espejo en donde me demoro- Charlie y yo soltamos una pequeña risita mientras que ella se aguantaba para no soltar una risotada

Subió la escalera perdiéndose así de nuestra vista.

-Bells, ¿Cómo estás tomando la visita de tu prima?-preguntó una vez que la regadera se escuchaba

-bien- respondí sinceramente- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Charlie dejo su taza de café en la mesa y me miro con completa seriedad, nunca lo había vista así, por lo que me esperé lo peor.

-Bella, no ere la única que necesita o quiere estar con Marina, hace unas horas cuando recién me levantaba sonó el teléfono, era Damon, el primo de Marina, al borde de la histeria por que necesitaba de alguien para poder controlarse y no cometer un atentado en contra de su hermano, después me hablo Estefan, más calmado, pero no por eso no estaba histérico, así que me pregunto si podrían venir a verla en navidad o en año nuevo y yo les dije que estaba bien; entiéndelo Bells, Marinita, te quiere mucho y si por verte feliz, estable, sociable y con vitalidad, lo hará, se que ella adora a sus primos, pero tú, en estos momentos, eres su consentida, por no haberte visto los últimos años, así que no vayas a ser egoísta y por sentirte bien, alejarla de sus primos- volvió a tomar de su café y a leer el periódico.

Terminamos de desayunar y yo levante los platos, mientras que Charlie buscaba sus cosas de pesca, cuando me disponía a lavar los platos una mano blanca me detuvo, pegue un brinco, no la escuche entrar

-¡Cielos, no te escuche entrar!- chillé al tiempo en que me ponía una mano en el corazón, ella solo se rió un poco

-bueno, sinceramente, no importa, anda sube a ducharte y cambiarte, y aunque esta el sol, por si las dudas llévate una sudadera-me ordenó, después comprendí que ella ya estaba lista, llevaba el su hermoso cabello dorado marrado en una coleta de lado izquierdo pescada desde la altura del hombro haciendo que su cabello cayera como una cascada por su hombro, una blusa de tirantes, con cuello de V hasta donde empieza el busto con un encaje rosa claro, suelta completamente recta hasta su cadera en color rosa normal, en otras palabras **decente**, un shortcafé caqui, con dos bolsas una en los costados de cada pierna, parejo y hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando ver bien sus piernas delgadas blancas y largas y de zapatos llevaba unas converse del mismo color que la blusa. – anda, Bella, ve- me llamó por última vez mi prima, mientras se giraba a lavar los trastes sucios.

Subí las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto a buscar ropa, una vez que la tuve me metí al baño a tomar una ducha, la cual me relajó mucho; salí del baño y me vestí, llevaba puesto una blusa naranja fósforo con detalles en feúcha, un jeans acampanado color azul oscuro y unos converse negros, un tanto desgastados; cuando baje las escaleras ya estaba Charlie con sus cosas para pescar y Marina muy entretenida oyendo música por su ipod touch.

-ya estoy lista- anuncie ya en la sala

-pues bien, vamos- respondió Charlie; salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la patrulla, Charlie acomodo sus cosa en la parte de atrás, en donde Marina iría y yo en frente con el.

Ya habíamos pasado las afueras del pueblo y nadie había hablado en todo el camino y esto se debía claro, a que Marina, esta escuchando música por su cuenta, y no era capaz de entablar conversación y entre Charlie y yo era un tanto…incomodo

-¿saben?- al fin, mi salvación- siempre pensé que cuando diera mi primer viaje en patrulla, tendría dieciséis, iría con Damon a un lado en completo estado de ebriedad, y yo pensando diferentes formas de asesinarlo por haberme metido en esto, pero sin embargo esto frustra mis planes- Charlie y yo rompimos carcajadas por el comentario de Marina- ¿qué? Oigan no se rían lo dije completamente en serio, aunque he de suponer que no cuenta si no he cometido alguna infracción, ¿cierto tío?

-así es, Marina, esto podrías ser como un ensayo- respondió Charlie

-uf..., que alivio, ya me había espantado- y así siguió bromeando en el viaje hasta que llegamos a la casa en la que supuse yo que vivía Billy. Había varios chicos en la casa, reconocí a los Clearwater, pero a los demás no

-¡Billy, Harry!- saludo Charlie, cuando me baje y le abrí la puerta a Marina, los chicos veía extraño a Marina y aparentemente no fui la única en notarlo

-muy bien, ¿he de preguntar por que me ven con esa cara o mejor me quedo callada?

-¿Qué hace alguien como _tú_ por aquí?-preguntó un chico mayor, musculoso y con el cabello corto de color negro

-lo mismo que todos- los cinco chicos se le quedaron viendo- me dijeron que traerían pescado, además deque me presumieron de un fabuloso pescado frito y quiero ver que tan bueno está, ha y por cierto soy Marina Charlotte Salvatore Fortoge- extendió su mano, que hasta ahora veo que traían guantes de piel color caqui como su short, hacia el muchacho grande y fuerte, este la tomo y se relajo al instante

-un placer, Sam Uley- se presentó estrechando la mano de mi prima- y ella- acerco a una chica muy guapa pero con un lado de la cara como que desfigurado-es mi prometida Emily

-un gusto- Marina esbozó una sonrisa sincera y cautivadora, es más los otros chicos suspiraron con este gesto, solo Jacob se les quedaba viendo raro, y al que recuerdo como Seth solo le faltaban los ojos en forma de corazón, pues se le caía la baba por mi prima

-a y estos son Paul, Embry, Leah, Seth, Quil y Jacob- siguió presentando, mientras que Marina seguía esbozando su sonrisa

-es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo alegre, después se giro lentamente hacia donde estaba Jacob y le dijo:- a ti en especial, he escuchado tanto de los Black que creo y empezaba a soñar con ellos

-y dime ¿me parezco a tus ensoñaciones?- pregunto Jacob muy sacado de la pena

-nop, en realidad eres más guapo en persona- _¡cielos, esta chica, si que sabe ganarse a la gente!_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**HELLO! GENTE BONITA**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPI**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPI LES TRAERE UN POCO DE MARINA, SU VERDADERA VIDA Y TODO LO QUE HA PASADO A LO LARGO DE ELLA Y UN...!EDWARDPOV! EN COMO UNOS CINCO O CUATRO CAPIS MAS SALEN LOS CULLEN EN FORKS, NO ES GENIAL**

**PARA SUS DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS Y MAS ESTA A SUS ORDENES**

**VAMPIRIC-OBSETION**


	7. CAP 6 LA PARTE QUE SI DEBEN SABER DE MI

MARINAPOV:

Bueno me encuentro aquí rodeada de perros salvajes y dos que aun tres que aun no se transforman ¡PER-FEC-TO! Justo en este momento nos encontrábamos sentados en el porche de la casa de los Black por que aparentemente estos chicos son demasiado grandes como para que todos puedan entrar en ella.

-y cuéntanos Marina ¿Cómo es que a sido tu vida?- pregunto el chico llamado Paul. Mi vida un tema interesante en la conversación, aunque obviamente no les podría contar mi vida a estos chicos…al menos no la verdadera.

-bueno, pues naci en Venecia, Italia el 14 de febrero de 1996, mi madre Isabel Fortonge se caso con mi padre Eliot Fortonge a los 16 pues mi papa tenía 18 y estaba en el ejercito dos años después me tuvieron y cuando cumplí 2 ya sabía leer, escribir, hablar y tocar el piano, arpa, y violín a la perfección, a los 4 exactamente el día de me cumpleaños hubo un atentado en contra de mi padre y consistía en tener que asesinar a lo mas preciado que el tenia y eso era yo, asi que esa misma noche me encontaba en mi recamara leyendo mi libro favorito antes de dormir, de repente me sentí observada y con frío por lo cual me levante de mi cama y cerré la ventana pero al momento de cerrarla sentí un aire frío que entro a la habitación, cuando gire para poder volverme a dormir vi dos ojos rojos en la obscuridad de mi cuarto y antes de que tuviera tiempo de gritar algo puntiagudo se había encajado en mi cuello, después de unos segundos entro mi madre a la habitación y grito llamando la atención de mi atacante.

Fuera lo que me hubiera hecho yo ya no tenia suficiente sangre en mi cuerpo asi que caí en un profundo sueño del cual lo único que estuve consiente que paso fueron los gritos de mi madre y el ardor que sentía en mi cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente me desperté en un charco de sangre proveniente del cuello de mi mamá y del mío, fue tan espantoso ver su cuerpo sin vida frente a mis ojos con su cuello desgarrado, a mi los paramédicos que me revisaron dijeron que probablemente el ardor fue de algún animal que me haya mordido puesto que la ventana seguía abierta y tenía muchas manchas de sangre, ese mismo día dos horas después de eso me encontraba en la cocina intentando preparame mí desayuno pues había muchas cosas que no podía comer por mi baja en sangre cuando sono el teléfono, era el capitán de mi padre, lo habían asesinado cobardemente la noche en que nos atacaron a mi madre y a mí, después de eso no vi más razón por la cual quedareme en la casa sola, así que decidí vivir con mi tía Renee hasta que cumpli 8 entre a una escuela de talentos en Georgia y como tengo familia haya y casi seis años después eme aquí-no me di cuenta en que punto de la historia mi voz se había vuelto triste y melancólica, pero de inmediato la cambie por una sonrisa y un tono mas alegre-con ustedes a punto de disfrutar un delicioso pescado frito… ¡que rico!- me levante de un brinco y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina ahí se encontraban Sue y Leah Clearwater. Sue cuando me vio me sonrío gentilmente y Leah…bueno su expresión no fue nada de gentil, por lo menos ella no se deja engañar fácilmente, creo que me agrada esta chica.

-Hola, Marina ¿se te ofrece algo?-me pregunto muy amablemente Sue

-en realidad los chicos me tiene como blanco de espectáculo y decidí saber cuanto tiempo mas tendre que decirle a mi panzita que aún no es hora de comer- le respondi con una vocecita de niña chiquita y haciendo un pucherito que era irresistible; Sue solto unas risitas y me contesto de nuevo de forma muy amable

-en unas dos horas mas pequeña- le di un asentimiento de cabeza dándole las gracias y Salí nuevamente con los chicos y estos estaban discutiendo sobre algo, como no quise meterme me sente al lado del chico Clearwater…Seth, si estoy bien se llama.

-oye, ¿Por qué se pelean los chicos?- susurre tan bajo que incluso el apenas pudo oírme.

-pues, Paul cree que tiene mejor instinto de super vivencia que Jake y bueno,…Jake no opina lo mismo-me respondi de la misma manera que yo. Por alguna estúpida razón levante la cabeza y ahí estaba el como a quince centímetros de distancia de mí, sus ojos café oscuro con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, sus facciones a pesar de ser un niño todavía se veían delineadas y fuertes, su boca una boca extrañamente atrayente color rosa y de forma fina, supongo que su textura debía ser suave y… ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!, aparte mi vista rápidamente pero no de forma obvia; debía salir de este lugar antes de que el chico se convirtiera en licántropo y yo terminara imprimada de aquel muchacho…

-chicos- llame la atención de todos- ¿Qué les parece si damos un paso por el bosque?- pregunte mientras me posicionaba entre Paul y Embry, podía sentir la mirada del joven Clearwater en mí, pero sinceramente esto era lo mejor, pues una vez terminada mi misión regresare a casa y será como si nada hubiese pasado, es mejor romper sus esperanzas y enamoramientos ahora, antes de que yo también termine con las mías rotas tambien…

* * *

EDWARDPOV:

Habían pasado ya tres horribles mese en los que había dejado a mi razón de ser, de vivir, de pensar, de sentir, de amar y de sufrir; había dejado a mi Bella, en Forks pues junto a mí nunca podría tener la vida humana que ella merecía, aunque mí lado egoísta me decía que debía volver una noche y raptarla mientras estuviera dormida, convertirla y que fuera mía por siempre y para siempre hasta que mi terrible existencia tuviera fin. Pero no podía hacerle eso, ella es humana y no solo por los deseos masoquistas de otros como yo, sufriría el mismo martirio que yo, no, ella merecía, vivir, ir a la universidad, conocer a alguien humano, enamorarse de él, casarse, tener hijos con _ese _hombre y vivir el resto de su vida al lado de el; y por lo mucho que me dan ganas de asesinar al que se le atreva a poner las manos encima a mi preciosa Bella, hasta imaginarme que el compartiría toda su vida con ella, que podría tocarla sin sentir el menor temor por herirla me hace hervir por dentro.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, seguro era alice, hace más de un mes que me separe de mi familia por dos razones; una para ir en busca de Victoria, la cual me ha traído hasta la costa del pacífico en Mexico y dos porque no soportaba tener la culpa por la cual alice ya no me hablaba o Emmett se la pasara viendo por la ventana o Jasper se estuviera lamentando de que esto era su culpa. Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo del pantalón, suspire y respondi.

-hola, Alice- dije sin mucho entusiasmo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Edward, es Bella- por la forma alterada en que lo dijo me preocupe al instante

-¿Qué sucede con ella Alice?- pregunte muy preocupado

-es que desapareció de mi vista, por más que intento verla no puedo, voy a regresar a Forks a ver que sucede, con tu permiso o sin el- me respondió en tono serio, no tuve que pensármelo mucho para responderle.

-aguarda un poco de tiempo, yo voy contigo…

* * *

**HOLAAA! GENTE BONITHA, LAMENTO EL RERASO PERO ME FUI DE VACACIONES Y LUEGO REGRESE Y SE ME DESCOMPUSO LA COMPU Y DESPUES ME DI CUENTA QUE DE TAN ABURRIDA QUE ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA LOGRO CREAR LOS CAPISS PERO BUENO ALFIN COMO QUE YA MI CABEZA DESCUBRIO ALGO.**

**QUE LES PARECE...EDWARD Y ALICE VAN A REGESAR A FORKS LOS DEMAS CULLEN LO HARAN? Y APARTE PORQUE MARINA NO QUIERE IMPRIMARSE DE SETH?**

_**ADELANTO!**_

_**EN LOS PROXIMOS 2 CAPITULOS SALDRE LA VIDA DE MARINA COMPLETA Y CON LUJOS DE DETALLES Y ADEMAS SE ACERCA LA NAVIDAD CON LOS SALVATORE, COSA QUE NO SE PUEDEN PERDER**_

******PARA SUS DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, TAMATAZOS, APLAUSOS Y DEMAS PUEDEN MANDARME UN REVIEW**

**BESSOSS**


	8. OUTTAKE 1 EL INICIO DE LA PERSECUCION

**HOLAA! SE QUE E TARDADO CIENTOS DE AÑOS PERO MI COMPUTADORA SE DESCOMPUSO POKE IIA ESTABA VIEJITA Y MI MADRE SOLO ME DEJAVA USAR UNA HORA LA SUYA, NI PARA LA TAREA ME ALCANSABA EL TIEMPO, Y CMO YA ME COMPRE UNA NUEVA REESCRIBI ESTECAPITULO QUE MUESTRA MUY POQUITO DE LA VIDA DE MARINA, EL DIA 27 SUBIRE OTRA CAPITULO O SINO EL 29, SON LOS UNICOS DIAS QUE TENGO LIBRES; ENTONCES ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y ME PUEDAN ESPERAR PARA LA ACTUALIZACIONES DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS...**

* * *

Outtake 1:

Londres, Inglaterra ,1502

En la casa del gobernador, en el tercer piso se encontraba su hija mas chica con apenas doce años de edad era muy inteligente y al mismo tiempo era muy liberal, demasiado a para esa época. Le enfurecía que la gente pensara que por ser rubia no debería estudia, puesto que las rubias solo servían para dar placer a los hombres y servir al infierno; a veces ella quisiera gritarles a todas esas personas que estaban mal, que se equivocaba, pero para dolor de ella, era su propia madre la que pensaba eso y que sería una vergüenza si no se casará antes de cumplir 16, ella pensaba que su hermanas mayores eran mejores que la mejor solo por el hecho de ser castaña. Pero… y si la pequeña fuera castaña ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas? Bueno la respuesta era simple, ella no cambiaría solo para complacer a su Madre porque eso es algo que ella nunca haría.

Se escuchó el ruido de un carruaje acercándose y se asomo por la ventana de la biblioteca. Era su madre la primera que bajó del carruaje que ese vestido verde bandera y su collar de perlas, con su cabello castaño recogido en una cebolla alta adornada con prendedores de plata. La pequeña rio burlonamente, a su madre le encantaba mostrar que tenia dinero, a ella, por otro lado no; sacudió la cabeza y regreso su vista al carruaje, de el bajaron dos hombres, uno era alto de cabello pelirrojo, tez blanca, cara ovalada, labios carnosos y rosas y complexión delgada; el otro era igual de alto, pero con cabello castaño, la misma nariz y loa mismos labias, se dio cuenta de que eran hermanos, la tez de ambos era demasiado blanca, aunque bueno ella la tenía igual o mucho más pálida, los dos vestían con trajes de los más elegantes, la chica sacudió la cabeza, es madre nunca cambiaría, esos dos chicas lucía como el candidato perfecto para ser el esposo de ella, como si hubieran notado que los miraba, la vista de ambos chicos se elevo y miraron directamente hacia donde estaba ella y sonrieron cálidamente, por fin pudo ver sus ojos caramelo que se centraban en ella…..¡pero que estaba pensando¡ estaba en la tercera planta y en la posición en la que se encontraba el sol la sombra cubría a la perfección el gran ventanal de la biblioteca en donde se encontraba, lo que hacia imposible que desde afuera se llegara a ver que ella se encontraba allí. Pero apesar de eso podía sentir que esos dos caballeros la podían ver y eso sin duda era algo que le inquietaba.

Su madre impasible por presentarle a tan adinerados jóvenes les llamo su atención supuso la chica los invito a pasar el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y entro al igual que el castaño pero antes de entrar le dio un ultimo vistazo a la chica que supo que la cena de esta noche iba a ser de lo mas interesante o quizás de lo mas aburrida.


End file.
